


Дом, в который вселился Джон

by Archie_Wynne, Team Adult Comics 2020 (fandomvertigoandwatchmen)



Series: WTF Adult Comics 2020: низкий рейтинг [1]
Category: Constantine: The Hellblazer (Comics), Hellblazer, Justice League Dark (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Mysticism, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archie_Wynne/pseuds/Archie_Wynne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomvertigoandwatchmen/pseuds/Team%20Adult%20Comics%202020
Summary: Дому не очень-то нравился очередной владелец в лице Джона.
Series: WTF Adult Comics 2020: низкий рейтинг [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612471
Kudos: 3





	Дом, в который вселился Джон

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на внутренний командный фест по ключу «Hехорошая квартира».

Дом Тайн по определению не мог быть хорошим местом для жизни — к такому выводу Джон пришел довольно быстро. Просто, черт возьми, потому что это был Дом Тайн, и он как минимум... Живой? Пусть и самую малость, но все же.

Дому не очень-то нравился очередной владелец в лице Джона. Ничего нового — Джону было привычно кому-то или чему-то не нравиться. Дом прикидывался разваливающимся дряхлым стариком, пускал сквозняки во все щели, шелестел страницами книг в библиотеке, кряхтел половицами и лестничными ступенями, брезгливо морщил обои, реагируя на запах «Силк Кат», даже менял положение дверей и окон и направление коридоров. Однажды Дом поменял в себе законы гравитации, и Джон проснулся поутру, левитируя под потолком, когда получил по голове удар ножкой царственно проплывавшего мимо кресла. Призванная на помощь Черная Орхидея исправила ситуацию, и когда Джон благополучно распластался у ее ног, в грохоте падающих на пол предметов он услышал ее сочувствующий голос:

— Попробуй с ним подружиться. Ты не первый, у кого сразу не заладилось.

«Черт с тобой, — подумал Джон после, гася очередную сигарету о лакированную антикварную столешницу на кухне. — Если „подружиться“ означает не доставать друг друга, я-то буду паинькой, а ты?»

Дом, подслушивая его мысли, презрительным плевком вышвырнул сковородки и кастрюли из трех шкафов разом.

«Ублюдок», — решил Джон.

Дом ехидно отмалчивался, вовсе не возражая.

Впрочем, со скучным паинькой у Джона было бы, пожалуй, меньше поводов ладить. Мерзавцы были как-то привычнее, понятнее и роднее. Будь Дом человеком, Джон выбил бы ему пару зубов, выпил бы с ним виски, вероятно, трахнулся бы...

Но Дом был Домом. Орхидея немного меняла этот банальный факт, но решить проблему через ее посредство не очень-то удавалось.

Джон ждал новых подвохов и держал наготове канистру с бензином, зажигалку и пару огненных заклинаний, вычитанных в одной из книг Дома.

Когда выпал случай их проверить после того, как Дом, окончательно распоясавшись, попробовал нежно придушить Джона занавеской в спальне, заклинания, конечно же, оказались связанными со стихией воды.

Ослабив хватку шторы, Дом радостно гоготал, хлопая ставнями и дверцами шкафов, над разразившейся в спальне грозой и промокшим до нитки и матерящимся Джоном, но после этого, повеселившись вволю, сменил, казалось, гнев на милость.

У злобного ублюдка было чувство юмора. Это могло бы стать ключом ко всем его дверям...

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для WTF Adult Comics 2020


End file.
